Love Journey
by shunshines
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan flash fanfiction tentang cinta Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan. Extremely sad no fluff. Mind to RnR?


"**Love ****Journey"**

**EXO belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family, and themselves. I just own this story.**

**Happy reading **

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa; hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang lemah dan rapuh. Hanya bintang yang terbuang dari rasinya. Hanya boneka usang yang meringkuk bersama rongsokan lain.

Siapa pun, tolonglah aku. Tolong aku untuk memilikinya, aku mencintainya. Aku memang tidak sempurna, banyak cela yang menodaiku. Aku memang tidak mungkin memenuhi inginnya, tapi, anggaplah aku adalah mimpinya, aku tetap mencintainya; memberinya seulas senyum lembut, secangkir perhatian, sebuncah kasih sayang, dan tentu saja.

Cinta.

"Lu ..." panggilnya padaku.

"Kenapa, Sehunnie?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan membalas perasaanku," ujarnya pelan, membuat jantungku berdenyut nyeri.

"Siapa?"

Tuhan, kalau memang benang merahku tidak berujung kepadanya, katakan siapa seseorang yang sudah membuatnya mengenal cinta.

"Jongin."

Seperti Iblis yang berharap masuk Surga.

"Kejar dia, Sehunnie. Jangan sia-siakan perasaanmu ..."

**.**

Obat-obatan terlarang itu menjadi candumu.

Masih terlintas di benakku, saat kau dipanggil kepala sekolah, orang tuamu pun dipanggil. Mereka menyeretmu keluar dari kehidupan SMA-mu. Mereka menjerumuskanmu ke dalam sangkar bernama rehabilitasi.

Masih jelas kulihat senyummu, tawamu, kasihmu, sayangmu, dan cintamu kepadaku dulu. Hanya dengan senyummu, kau menggelitik hatiku. Tawamu membelaiku, begitu pun kasih dan sayangmu yang membawaku ke dalam khayalku. Lalu cintamu, merengkuh hatiku dan tidak akan melepasku.

Namun, kau berubah. Aku bukan lagi candumu; posisiku tergantikan oleh obat-obat sialan itu.

Kau membuangku dengan hal yang menyebabkanmu menderita seperti ini.

"Luhan-_a_ ..." Ibumu berkata lirih kepadaku. "Sehunnie ... sekarang dia semakin menderita ... racun di tubuhnya sudah menyebar dan menggerogoti tubuhnya ...!"

Berlinang air mataku, meneteskan setiap perih yang kauciptakan di dadaku.

Kenapa kau harus berubah?

**.**

Aku menatap siluetmu dengan pandangan datar; berusaha menyembunyikan hatiku yang rapuh meskipun kau _tidak_ mungkin melihatnya.

Kau terbaring lemah di ranjang tempat dimana malaikat pencabut nyawa berkumpul, dengan selang-selang yang menjadi pertahananmu untuk tetap bernapas. Kulitmu semakin pucat, semakin tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kau akan kembali dari tidur panjangmu.

Kubelai lembut helai cokelatmu, berharap kau akan merasakannya. Kuraih tanganmu yang bebas dari tusukan jarum infus pelan, lalu mengecupnya. Kulakukan ini berkali-kali untuk membangunkanmu dari komamu, Sayang.

Ingin aku marah kepada Tuhan.

Kenapa Dia menciptakan penyakit? Kenapa penyakit yang Dia ciptakan harus memilihmu? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa?

Aku bahkan rela menukar takdirku denganmu. Aku rela menggantikan posisimu sekarang. Membebaskanmu dari rasa sakit yang menghujammu selama ini.

'PIIIP' 'PIIIP' 'PIIIP'

Detektor jantung itu berbunyi aneh. Detak jantungmu mulai tidak beraturan, tanganmu semakin dingin. Saat aku bangkit untuk memanggil dokter, detektor jantung itu berbunyi panjang.

'PIIIIIIIIIP'

Aku tahu malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sedang berada di kamar ini. Ia merenggut nyawamu untuk pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya.

Air mataku sudah tidak terbendungkan lagi.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadaku?

Kenapa kau pergi, membiarkanku sendirian, Xi Luhan?

**.**

"Malaikat dengan sayapnya itu tidak mungkin berpisah. Heung, kau tahu kalau malaikat itu kehilangan sayapnya? Ia akan menderita!"

Benarkah malaikatku dengan sayapnya tidak terpisahkan? Aku tidak semudah itu percaya dengan kata-kata sahabatku, Jongin, tentang malaikatku dengan sayapnya.

"Kalau Malaikat bertemu Iblis, apakah sayapnya akan menolak?" tanyaku konyol kepada anak laki-laki di sampingku. Dasar Oh Sehun tolol, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja. Sayapnya akan membawa sang malaikat pergi menjauhi Iblis."

Anggaplah aku sebagai iblisnya, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menyatu dengan malaikatku.

"Sehunnie!" panggil seseorang membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku membelalakkan mata karena baru sadar itu adalah kau, malaikatku.

"Kau dicari tuh," bisik Jongin. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku pun mendekatimu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceria, Lu?" tanyaku merasa heran dengan perasaanmu yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu.

Kulihat siluet anak laki-laki yang tingginya nyasir mencapai 1,9 meter di sebelahmu. Ia merangkul bahumu, dan kau memegangi lengannya yang merengkuh tubuhmu yang kecil. Sungguh, hatiku sesak melihat kalian berdua yang tengah menebar kemesraan yang manis itu di depanku.

Kau malaikatku, Xi Luhan, dengan awanmu, Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris.

"Ahaha ... sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Sehunnie," jawabmu sambil tersipu malu. "Maukah kau menjadi saksi pertunangan kami?"

Seperti dihujam ribuan tombak, sekuat tenaga aku menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar. "Tentu saja."

**.**

Bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan? Sakit? Tentu saja!

Sehun menarikku dari ruang tengah _dorm_ Exo menuju kamarnya. Aku yang tertangkap basah tengah menangis di halaman belakang _dorm_ harus rela diseret anak laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatiku—bukan, yang masih mengisi hatiku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya setelah ia mengunci pintu, mencegah yang lain untuk masuk.

"Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya, jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelarianmu. Aku bukan boneka yang tidak memiliki perasaan, Sehuna ...," jawabku lirih dengan suara yang bergetar. Kurasakan bahuku bergetar menahan sakit di dadaku.

"A, apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Sehun dengan jujur. Sungguh! Apa ia tidak tahu perasaanku?

"Kau menyukai Kai, kan? Kau hanya berakting denganku, kan? Begitu melihat Kai dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat, kau merasa cintamu ditolak sebelum kau menyatakannya, bukan?" fakta-fakta itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Sehun tampak masih bingung.

"Aku ... aku menyukaimu! Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Menyadari setiap kita ber-_fanservice_, aku selalu melakukannya dengan seluruh hatiku? Aku mengistimewakanmu dari _member_ lain! Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku!" sergah Sehun tidak terima.

"Lantas, kenapa kau mendekatiku saat kau melihat Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo waktu _perform_ kita beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kenapa kau menunjukkan cintamu padaku, tapi nyatanya itu adalah cinta yang semu!" balasku, membuatnya terdiam. Ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak. Hatiku belum puas untuk menghujamnya dengan kata-kata yang cukup memojokkannya.

"Kaupikir aku tidak melihat kalian berdua saling merangkul satu sama lain ... dan kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahunya? Kaupikir aku buta? Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun akan membuka mulutnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap diam. Diam menatapku dalam hening.

Aku tidak lagi hanya menangis, tapi mulai terisak. Pertanyaanku saja tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Jawab, Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak punya mulut?"

"..."

"Kubilang jawab aku! Apa kau bisu, hah?!"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menghela napas. Aku membekap mulutku, merasa keterlaluan mengatainya seperti itu. "_Mian_ ..."

'_GREP_'

Rengkuhan hangatnya memeluk tubuhku yang mungil. Aku menangis sekencang mungkin, mencoba mengobati hati. Berusaha meredam sesak karena menangis dalam diam. Perasaanku hancur begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Lu," ujar Sehun pelan. "Jangan menangis, kumohon."

Sehun mengusap bahuku, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku baru akan terlena dengan rengkuhan hangatnya, harum parfumnya yang merasuk indra penciumanku, namun aku sadar.

Aku tidak seharusnya bersama Sehun.

Aku menenangkan diriku sekuat tenaga, lalu memaksa Sehun untuk melepas peluknya.

"Sehuna, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Minta apa?"

"Tolong jaga jarak denganku."

Lebih baik meneteskan air di atas luka daripada menabur garam di atasnya.

**.**

Berapa kali aku merasa kepalaku pusing, berapa kali pandanganku mengabur, berapa kali darah ke luar dari lubang hidungku, berapa kali aku pingsan, dan berapa kali aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, akhirnya seperti ini.

Leukemia stadium akut.

Dokter memvonisku bahwa sisa hidupku hanya sebulan lagi. Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan vonis itu, karena seberapa pintar pun manusia, tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksikan umur orang lain. Syukur-syukur hidupku masih lama, tapi aku takut jika hidupku berakhir besok, atau bahkan sejam lagi.

Oh Sehun. Aku teringat dengan nama itu. Mengingat nama itu, air mataku tidak terbendung lagi.

Aku takut ia akan terluka saat mengetahui bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi.

Aku mencintainya, tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengagumi makhluk ciptaan-Nya sendiri lagi. Padahal, kami sudah membuat janji. Berawal dari permintaan manjanya, lalu kusambut dengan kata-kata 'aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu' yang menjadi janji kosong.

Maafkan aku, Sehuna ...

Bukan kemauanku untuk berpisah dengan cara yang menyakitkan ini. Bukan keinginanku untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bukan harapanku membuatmu menderita karena aku tidak membalas panggilan lewat teleponmu akhir-akhir ini.

Semua ini demi kau, Sehunnie.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, aku meraih HP-ku yang kuletakkan di meja di sebelah ranjangku. Dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur, aku mencari namamu dalam kontakku, lalu menekan tombol panggil.

'_Y__e__oboseyo_?'

"Sehunnie, ini aku ..."

'_Omo_, Luhan hyung! Kau kemana saja, Hyung? _Nan bogoshippeo_!"

Aku tertawa dalam perih. "_Nado_ ..."

'_Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa tidak membalas SMS atau teleponku?_'

"... Kau tidak seharusnya tahu, Sehunnie."

'_Wae_ _Hyung_?'

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Pandanganku kabur, sehingga di sekitarku seperti diberi efek _blur_ dari kamera.

'_Hyung? Kau masih di sana, kan?_'

"I, iya, aku masih di sini, Sehunnie." Jawabku dengan suara yang bergetar. Meskipun dengan sekuat tenaga aku meredam tangisku, namun tetap saja nihil.

'_Hyung, gwaenchanha? Kau menangis?_'

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak kupedulikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku agar tidak meninggalkanmu. Dan apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

'_M, meminta apa, Hyung_?'

"Berhenti mencintaiku dalam satu hari ini. Bukan berarti hubungan kita berakhir, Sehunnie. Coba singkirkan aku dari benakmu, jangan menelepon atau mengirim SMS kepadaku. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lakukan itu, maka aku—_uhuk_!"

Aku menutup mulutku karena tiba-tiba, aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

'_Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Hyung!_'

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, lalu melanjutkan permintaanku. "Tolong, Sehunnie, lakukan itu, maka aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. _Otte_?"

'_Janji?_'

"Ya," jawabku mantap.

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus dan aku pun terbatuk lagi. Terbatuk keras sampai tidak mengizinkanku mengambil napas. Paru-paruku serasa terbakar, terus mengeluarkan cairan _crimson_ itu.

Aku siap untuk pulang.

'_Jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau pasti menangis, maka berhentilah. Kamu berhasil memenuhi permintaanku, kan? __Terus lakukan itu setiap hari, ya? __Aku mencintaimu dari alam sana, Sehunnie. Aku tidak akan lupa. __'_

-Xi Luhan-


End file.
